The Fox Hole
The Fox Hole is a location in Season Seven of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]].'' It is a strip club owned by the Koshka Brotherhood, a Ukrainian criminal organization.George Novikov is the manager of the club. The proceeds from The Fox Hole are minute in comparison to those made from their heroin business. Location of Club Pinecrest, a village fifteen miles south of Miami. Season Seven * "Are You...?" When Miami Metro Homicide investigate Mike Anderson’s murder, they find a dead woman in the trunk of a car. From her fingerprints and the car’s registration, they learn that her name is Kaja Soroka, Back at the station, Angel Batista says that Kaja was from Ukraine and she worked at The Fox Hole Gentleman’s Club in Pinecrest. The owners of The Fox Hole were listed as owning five other strip clubs in Miami. Joey Quinn says that, when he was with narcotics, it was thought that the clubs were being used to launder money, but they couldn’t prove it. Angel and Quinn raid The Fox Hole, hoping to find out who murdered Kaja Soroka. They speak with the manager, George Novikov, but learn little from him. The bartenders and strippers are too afraid to talk to the police. They report back with only two leads: Kaja had signed in for work on the day she was killed, but didn't sign out. Blood was also found in the parking lot. * "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" Tensions rise between George and the Miami Metro Homicide, when they start shutting down The Fox Hole twice a day to seek answers about Mike's shooting. One of The Fox Hole's strippers, Nadia, gives the police a potential lead when she tells Detective Joey Quinn about Tony Rush, a bouncer who was dating Kaja. The police question Rush, and he reluctantly reveals that Kaja left the club that night with Viktor Baskov. Soon after, Rush is killed by Isaak Sirko, the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood. * "Buck the System" Isaak orders Nadia to get close to Quinn to learn more about Viktor's disappearance. The man who designed the tracking bracelet in Viktor's possession locates it eight miles out to sea. Isaak becomes enraged, realizing that Viktor was killed and dumped in the ocean like garbage. He soon learns from which marina Viktor was taken out to sea. Isaak finds Louis Greene on Dexter Morgan's boat. After he questions Louis, he kills him. * "Run" Back at The Fox Hole, Isaak examines both Dexter's and Louis' files, and notes their connection to the police department. He assumes that Viktor's death was revenge for killing Mike Anderson. Isaak decides to have someone take the fall for Mike's murder, and picks The Fox Hole's bartender, Alex. That evening, Isaak, George, and Jurg visit Alex's house and coerce him to write a confession note and commit suicide. This causes the police to wrap up their investigation and take their eyes off The Fox Hole, but Quinn believes it was a set up. * "Swim Deep" Dexter learns that Isaak is after him and, initially, thinks that he is a hitman. However, when he watches Isaak outside The Fox Hole, Dexter realizes that he is a boss. Dexter then tricks Isask into entering Mateo's Bar, where a gunfight ensues, leaving all Columbians inside dead. Isaak escapes with minor wounds and is determined to find out why Dexter killed Viktor. When Iaask learns that Quinn is seeing Nadia, Jurg puts a bag of cash in his car, signaling that the Brotherhood wants his help. Blood analysis proves that Isaak was the shooter at the bar and he is arrested. * "Do the Wrong Thing" Nadia finds the cash in Quinn’s car, after which he returns it to George at The Fox Hole, saying that he is not for sale. Isaak calls George and orders him to get him out of prison. George then lures Quinn to a restaurant and threatens to deport Nadia unless Quinn steals the blood evidence against Isaak. George gives the cash back to Quinn. Later, Quinn is shown sneaking the evidence out of lockup. * "Chemistry" With the blood evidence missing, Isaak is released from prison, and resumes his plan to kill Dexter. An angry Quinn finds George at The Fox Hole and demands Nadia’s passport. George refuses, and tells Quinn that he has no choice but to continuing helping the Brotherhood. * "Argentina" George fears that Isaak's obsession for revenge will cause problems for the Koshka Brotherhood and calls the other bosses in Kiev. With their approval, George hires an assassin to kill Isaak. However, this fails as Dexter kills the Unnamed Hitman first. Quinn is still refusing to help the Brotherhood. George finds him at Nadia’s apartment, and shows him his recording of Quinn agreeing to steal blood in return for cash and Nadia’s passport. That night, Quinn is shown sitting outside The Fox Hole keeping watch, while a large drug transaction takes place. * "Helter Skelter" Isaak and Jurg learn that George has hired two more assassins: Benjamin Caffrey and Oleg Mickic. Isaak finds himself cornered and seeks help from Dexter. They are able to kill the hitman, but George tracks Isaak to the ''Fearless'' and shoots him. Dexter takes a wounded Isaak out on the ''Slice of Life'', where he dies. Dexter then buries him at sea in the same location where he dumped Viktor Baskov. * "The Dark... Whatever" After George sleeps with Nadia again, Quinn rushes to The Fox Hole’s office. George drags Nadia out and slaps her in front of him. Quinn warns him, but George slaps her again. Quinn promptly shoots George, killing him. Quinn then sets it up to look like George shot first. Angel Batista enters the office and Quinn persuades him to let Nadia grab her passport and flee. She is never seen again, supposedly living in Las Vegas. Related Pages * Nadia (stripper) * Tony Rush (bouncer) * Foxy Raven (stripper) * Isaak Sirko (leader of the Koshka Brotherhood) * Kaja Soroka (stripper) * Viktor Baskov (business operations) * Alex Dubrozny (bartender) * George Novikov (club manager) * The Fox Hole Shooting (Novikov is killed by Quinn) * Koshka Brotherhood (Ukrainian criminal organization) * Jurg Yeliashkevych (Isaak's bodyguard & assistant) Gallery 2013-09-18_1901.png|'The Fox Hole' Category:Locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Bars & Clubs Category:Businesses Category:Indexter